conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Beause
This article was created by Gemini92 -'Incomplete' The Mattiverse is a pocket universe located in the Maeltir Galaxy. The universe is only small by 10ft in human terms. It's inhabitants are at the near-microscopic level, making the universe much larger when at their size. Races that live within the Mattiverse have separate classifications but no specific name to count for their overall existence. They are simply known as Inhabitants. Creation The Mattiverse was created by Wazp scientists as an experiment to see if species could exist in a T-class environment but not on a planet. The experiment was a success and the Mattiverse became a leading factor in the Maeltir Galaxy. Inhabitants The Mattiverse has an array of races, known as inhabitants, that come from different islands. Unlike the various alien species in the Maeltir Galaxy, the Mattiverse inhabitants have the same similarities as their Earth counterparts. Kickassfrogs The domineering species and the favoured race of the god Matthew. They are a humanoid frog species with a strong build, hence their race's name. Their society, a large industrial city known as Cortex city, stretches over 9 Million squared kilometres. For comparison, the island is 9.5 million squared kilometres. Their technology is of the industrial era, where coal is used for fuel and personal transport is prosperous but primitive. The government is a republican nation and the elected president is responsible for the island's well being, as well as international affairs. In the state of emergency, if/when Matthew dies, the president is in charge of the evacuation of the universe into the real world, aka the Maeltir Galaxy. Nooma Isles A group of smaller islands to the north of Cortex island where 9 monarchs have stated an act of union of their kingdoms. Residents can cross borders without any border control. Giant Ants A Giant equivalent to Earth's Eusociable species. Due to their large birth-rate, the Ant Kingdom, known as Kenland, takes up most of Nooma. The kingdom is 105,000 square kilometres and has one large colony underground that stretches down to 7 times that. Accommodation comes in the form of either housing estates on the surface or as small cosy saves inside the colony. The Ants themselves don't live on the surface as they have to continue their duty for the good of the queen and the colony. Turtlemen The Turtlemen are a race of humanoid Terrapins in the North-Eastern sector of the Kingdom called Turland. Before the act of union, They and the Ant kingdom were at each other's throats for territory. Like the Earth turtles, the Turtlemen give birth on beaches every year and their young become independent of their parents immediately after birth. This is not say they aren't sociable, as they socialise with themselves and the other races. Ice Rhinos Sentient relatives of the Ramechi Rhino from a large island off the coast of Turland. They rule the kingdom of Frostland which, as it so happens, is mountainous and icey. Their thick hides protect them from the ice. They are members of the Nooma Kingdom. Whal A race of orca-like beings from the underwater kingdom of Orcland. They are the most elusive of Nooma races as they cannot venture out of a body of water without the risk of dehydration. Their community is roughly 1/4 the size of the Nooma isles. Catfolk A feline/humanoid race from a small portion of Nooma to the south-west. They are a black and white and the smallest race of Nooma. Their kingdom is called Elsland. Lizardmen A species similar in appearance to the Ubimosians in the Maeltir Galaxy. They are humanoid reptiles who's original sovereign kingdom, Graland, took up the majority of the west of Nooma. Dungonians A Beetle-like creature from the kingdom of Dungonia. They are golden and scarab-like in appearance, similar to the Beeble in the Maeltir Galaxy which is what they were possibly based on. Stegfolk A humanoid race of Stegosaurus from a small kingdom to the North of Nooma. They were possibly based on the Geodona in the Maeltir Galaxy, but were designed in a yellow colour to differentiate both species. They have the smallest kingdom in the Nooma isles. Slothmen A race of giant ground sloths who's kingdom consists of 1 tribe in the large thick jungle to the South-east of the island of Nooma. They are, by far, the less advanced race of the Nooma kingdom. FireFoxes A Fawke-like race from a large island to the east of Cortex isle. The island is vastly rocky and humid which makes it ideal for this race of fox which can survive in extreme temperatures, hence their race name. They are on good relations with the Kickassfrogs and will ally and aid with them in the event of danger or war. Leach-Badgers A humanoid race of badger. They are often named as the Mattiverse Mentals, as they share the same similarities. Leach-Badgers, as their name suggests, can drain an individual of any known compound be it an emotion, bodily-fluid or even memory. They come from the island of Leachy to the North-west of Cortex city. Despite their mentality and overall physiology, the Leach-Badgers are a fully sentient species and have more self-control than their Maeltir counterpart species. Leach-Badgers are also known to be immune to Kickassfrog bullets. Dynamite Termites A relative to the Giant Ants, the Dynamite Termites come from the island of Dhana, south-east of Cortex city. They are also a fully sentient and self-aware species, but they are prone to spontaneous combustion. Fortunately, their skin is practically fire-proof and spontaneous combustion is treat like a common cold. Dragoon A Wolf/Dragon hybrid race. They are an ideological race who consider all other races inferior to themselves. For this reason, the other species have a grudge against them. Teddy Pandas A species of Panda-like beings from the island of Talconia to the far south of the Mattiverse. Fogle Demons A spherical being from the far south Fogle Archipelago. They were not on record of the universe's history and some believe they are of alien origin. They are an arrogant race and don't care for any other race as they believe their own well-being is more important. Ramechi Rhino A giant race of humanoid rhinos from Ramechi. They are not entirely sentient and their species' common name is derived from other races. Zombie Humanoids As the name states, a humanoid race that has devolved into wild beasts called zombies. They wander an island they have abandoned as a society and roam their decaying streets and cities. It is unknown what the race were like before they became monsters, but the buildings on their island, subtly named zombie island, suggests a highly developed civillization. Destruction of the Universe In the event of the Wazp Matthew dying, the inhabitants of the universe must flee via wormholes to the far reaches of the vast oceans to escape the break down of the universe's reality. The likelihood of the Wazp dying is very slim, since he is still a relatively young age for his life expectancy. The universe itself slows down the virus of vanishing wazp syndrome by a few hundred days giving the inhabitants enough time to devise a proper escape plan. But the lack of knowledge of the outer-universe renders it a tricky task. Parchments Matthew has left the Kickassfrogs are held safely in the president's temple. It instructions on where to go when the universe begins to die and how to survive. It also has instructions on how to develop space travel if he dies in outer-space rather than on a planet's surface. Survival outside the universe The inhabitants can survive outside the Mattiverse realm as long as they are on a T-class environment. At first, inhabitants are the same size as they were in the universe, Microscopic levels. But gradually get larger and larger until they will be of equal ratio size in the Maeltir Galaxy. Albeit, this does take a few decades possibly even passing 3 generations before fully grown. Some cases have shown inhabitants have somehow escaped the Mattiverse into the real world. On Earth, a few small communities of Kickassfrogs, Turtlemen, Ants, Lizardmen, FireFoxes, Catfolk and Dynamite Termites have survived in a grassland in the American continents. It is unknown how exactly they got there, but it possibly has something to do with a small meteorite collision that occured a few days after the Mattiverse was created. The Matthew commonwealth 5 of the 6 islands in the north of the Mattiverse are members of a commonwealth which values co-operation with the great Wazp's more favoured races. After tonnes of wars against each other, the islands of Cortex isle, Nooma, Acheayl, Joiski and Dhana eventually found peace by forming the commonwealth to appease the great Wazp. The Dragoons did not join the commonwealth due to their lust for power and ideology. The current head of the commonwealth is the president of Cortex city. Locations The Mattiverse's environment is similar in appearance to T-class planets, with islands surrounded by oceans of water. There are over 30 continents in the universe with nearly most of them having civllizations, but only a quarter of these islands are fully explored. Cortex City Cortex city is the most powerful island in the universe, in both military and economy. The island is physically one large city and is the size of a rugby ball to human eyes but the size of the USA in inhabitant terms. Cortex City is the homeland of the Kickassfrogs. The Nooma isles An archipelago surrounded by countryside and small villages. It is ruled by 9 kingdoms stated above. The smaller island to the North-east, Frostland, has plains of snow and icy mountains. It has 2 major islands, Nooma and Frostland, as well as a sunken one, Orcland, and a few documented and undocumented smaller islands. Joiski A slim island to the East of the Mattiverse. It is the homeland of the FireFoxes, a rocky and volcanic island ideal for this species' anatomy. Aechyl A barren yet socialised island where the Leach-Badgers are the ruling race. Dhana An island covered in rainforest and homeland of the Dynamite Termites. The forest canopy is so thick little sunlight gets through, meaning the Dynamite Termites are slightly photosensitive and mostly nocturnal. Ramechi The homeland of the Dragoons, situated South-west of Cortex isle. Society has devolved and is now reduced to a dystopia, where crime and civil domination has taken over. They are the only island in the North of the Mattiverse who isn't a member of the Matthew Commonwealth. Category: